Walk My Way
by flashpenguin
Summary: The banter and sparks fly as JJ confronts Dave for a remark he made in front of the team. And where there's a spark, there's going to be a fire. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_A friend asked me to write this to satisfy her JJ/Rossi craving. She wanted quick paced bantering in the Hepburn/Tracy style with a dash of Cary Grant/Rhett Butler/Scarlett O'Hara thrown into the mixture. I am just going to let the characters speak their minds. But I still see this only going about three chapters. I hope you enjoy._

_A quick note to inform my readers that I am quickly closing in on my 100th story! I have put up a poll on my profile page to vote on the pairing and prompt you would like to see for that milestone. PLEASE don't vote on the review page of my stories as it would mean that I will have to take chapters down to erase all comments, and that wouldn't be fair to people who have left reviews. Any votes made in the review section will __**NOT**__ be counted toward the final tally. Thanks! _

_I don't own Criminal Minds. But I'd settle for one day on the set._

_**Song prompt: "Walk My Way" by Beth Nielsen Chapman **_

**Walk My Way**

That son of a bitch had messed with the wrong woman. For the first time he was going to get back everything he had dished out to others. Before she had been in a subordinate position, but now that had changed. All those years she had been under him, but now the shoe was on the other foot. Now she was the one in charge and calling the shots. He had to answer to her.

Hotch couldn't save him. Strauss, who would be more than happy to see him fall, was gone. No one could save the arrogant bastard from his fate.

Shoving the car gears in park, she turned off the engine. Taking a deep breath, she cast a jaundiced eye at the house where she was going to meet the devil toe to toe. On his territory. It was giving him the home field advantage. But she could do it if it meant giving him back some of his own.

"You can do this JJ. Consider it saving your reputation by bringing him down a notch or two," she encouraged herself.

Opening the door, she stepped out. It was now or never.

Stalking up the brick walkway, she squared her shoulders and stomped up the porch steps. Raising her fist, she pounded on the heavy oak. Sure, she could have rung the bell, but she wanted to make an entrance.

Moments later the door was swung open. Standing before her in a lounging robe, a cigar between his lips, Dave Rossi carefully scanned her from head to toe. A hungry look flashed momentarily - until his eyes rested on her face.

"Hello, Jen," Dave drawled. "What brings you by this late at night?"

Anger snapped in her eyes. "The correct question should be what _doesn't_ bring me by this late at night?"

"Are you still angry over that comment I made earlier?" His lip twitched with humour as he took a puff of his cigar.

"Angry would be the kind word. Pissed off royally would be the correct expression." Her tone was even, the anger lying just under the surface.

"I thought you'd be over it by now, Cara."

"You embarrassed me in front of the BAU this morning, you bastard! I'm not over it!" JJ fought to control her rage.

"Then it was true." His eyes raked her lithe body from head to toe and back. His eyes stopped on her breasts.

"Stop it!" she commanded.

"What?" His eyes drank her in.

"Undressing me with your eyes! I know what you're doing, and it isn't going to work."

Dave shifted his eyes to hers. The wanting look of desire was clear in his dark brown orbs.

"The old Jen used to blush when I checked her out."

"The old Jen was enamored by your persona and legend," she corrected. "The new Jen knows the real you."

"Supplied by Erin Strauss, of course," he commented wryly and took another puff of his cigar.

"I had to get a briefing on the team before I took over."

"By the woman who lived for taking down Aaron Hotchner and the team."

"I considered what she told me with a grain of salt."

"You're telling me that you took what she said about me with a grain of salt?"

JJ snorted. "I wouldn't go that far; I thought she was just a woman who fell in love with the wrong man."

"I only led that horse to the creek; I never commanded her to drink."

"And now you want to lead me!"

"It's not leading, sweetheart, when you've been following me for years."

"Your arrogance has no limit."

"It has it's limits…like anything else." A long moment of silence stretched between them. "Would you like to come in?"

JJ tossed her head in defiance. "Don't mind if I do."

Crossing the threshold, JJ stepped into the foyer. Immediately her eyes were drawn to the expensive but tasteful interior.

"Like what you see?" Dave asked.

"Some how I expected something different."

"I like to surprise people."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Why am I not shocked by that statement?"

Dave's eyes narrowed as he took another puff. "You never answered my question."

"Yes, I like what I see."

"Want to see more?" he asked smoothly, his words flowing like expensive aged scotch.

"No thanks."

Dave's eyes danced with amusement. "Ah Cara, you wound me."

"Good."

"So, you're still angry?"

"Pissed, Dave. Pissed."

"And here I thought for a moment we might be able to let bygones be bygones."

"Divert the attention and turn it back around. I'm wise to you and the way you change things to get your way."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Yet you helped get me out of the State Department and into Strauss's position. What were you expecting? An ally?" JJ snapped.

"Nope." Dave shook his head.

"That I was going to let you get away with murder?" she asked incredulously.

"Not likely."

"Then what were you expecting? The old JJ?"

"No. I kind of like the new JJ. You were too complacent and mealy mouth before."

"Excuse me?" JJ exclaimed.

"You were hesitant about making the first move and taking that first step outside your shell. You questioned your moves. Going to the State Department for that year did you more good than you'll ever know." Dave held her angry glare. "You're stronger and more determined. You are standing on your own two feet."

"I've always been able to stand on my own two feet," she shot back.

"Is that why you strung Will along for all those years? Admit it Jen, you aren't the same person anymore. You are completely different. You shed Will, your old persona, and all the baggage that kept you down."

Dave took a couple of puffs from the cigar, then pursed his lips in thought.

"Of course, who would have known that you would be acquiring the same stick up the ass that Strauss used."

"Bastard!"

A wide smile broke across his face. "Ah, now there is the JJ I knew was dying to come out: sweet disposition on the outside; poisonous venom on the inside. Just the kind of woman I like."

"Pffft! You have been with enough of them to make that judgment," she shot back.

"Jealous?" he leveled back.

"Not quite."

"I think you are. And that is what brought you here tonight. You aren't angry that I told you to pull the stick out of your ass in front of the team; you're angry because you think that I am going to want payment for getting you this job and I haven't made a move yet."

JJ drew in an angry breath. "Is that what you believe? That I owe you?"

"It's what I know," he returned, his eyes turning dark.

"So, why didn't you come after me for what you think I owe you?"

Dave looked at the expensive cigar in his hand, contemplating it as though it held all the answers. Raising his eyes, he nailed her with the infamous Rossi look.

"Because I knew eventually you would come to me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait! These two don't speak to me often, but after completing "One Kiss From You" Dave decided he needed to come out and play with JJ. So, where are we…? Dave has just dropped the challenge at JJ's feet. Will she be the better man and walk away? Or is she the comeuppance that Dave Rossi finally deserves?_

**Walk My Way**

JJ gave a dry laugh. "Well, if you aren't the most assumptive bastard on planet Earth."

"Only speaking the truth, Cara. I knew you'd come tonight." His eyes slowly…so slowly scanned her body from head to toe…and then back again. "You needed to seek me out to let me know how you feel."

As the thoughts flew thru her head, JJ tried to remember that she was in charge now and had an image to project. But as she watched him standing there in his arrogance and smugness, it was all she could not to reach out and touch him…and not in a good way.

"I came here on a strictly professional level to tell you that if you ever pull a stunt again like you did today, you are going to wish Erin Strauss was still the BAU director," she bit out.

"That won't happen. Besides, I like the position that I'm in," the words rolled so smooth off his tongue it should have been illegal. He took another puff of his aromatic cigar and blew the smoke out.

"Which would be?" she quipped mockingly.

"Below a woman. Of course," he continued despite the look of daggers coming at him, "if the woman is beautiful and passionate, that makes it even more pleasurable. Of course, occasionally, I don't mind being on top."

"There is one position I want to put you in," JJ muttered. _Damn! Did he have to wear that cologne?_

Dave's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Ah, do enlighten me. Which position would that be?"

"The one with my foot up your…"

"Cara, didn't you know that violence never solved anything?" he interrupted.

"It's warranted. You and your wild imagination…"

"What can I say? I'm a writer."

"Of crime books."

Dave puffed. "I've written others. I just haven't published them."

JJ rolled her eyes. "I don't think I want to know."

"I could show you."

"I could write you up."

He grinned broadly. "This is getting better with each passing moment. The tough as nails exterior suits you. I just hope you don't get as hard as Erin did."

"I haven't begun to get hard with you. But I will, if you push me too far."

"Promises. You know, actions speak louder than words."

"When I keep your ass at the Academy for a month, let's see whose actions speak louder."

"You would miss me."

JJ's lip twitched. "Like a wart on my…"

"You kiss Henry with that mouth?" he asked with that devilish grin he was famous for, then took a long puff before breathing it out in a cloud.

JJ waved her hand. "Could you put that thing out?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, you do." The second the words were out, she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Ah, I knew the truth would come out eventually." Carefully he stubbed the cigar out. "Now if I could just get you to admit that you want me."

JJ laughed sarcastically. "Oh, look at the time," she deflected and glanced at her watch. "I have to go home."

"Running away? It's just starting to get good." Dave tried to feign hurt.

"If this is your definition of good, I don't want to see what your definition for bad is." She hiked the purse strap higher on her shoulder.

"Don't you know that there is no 'bad'. It is an incentive to try harder to make things perfect."

JJ tried to step around him. "Thanks for the crash course in word meanings, but I really must be going. I expect to see you - sans your reputation - in the bullpen bright and early tomorrow."

"It's not a reputation when it's the truth," he corrected.

Pushing against him, she made her way to the foyer.

"You know, the offer to see the rest of the house still stands," Dave called out.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've seen all I want to, tonight." Her hand touched the door handle but froze as arms wrapped around her. "Dave…"

"What, Jen?" he asked as his mouth nuzzled her ear lobe. Slowly, his hands snaked up to cup her breasts. Ever so subtly he pressed his body to hers. He didn't push her….he just led her to where he knew she wanted to go and let the moment take care of everything else. But oh, to feel her soft backside against his hard body. He felt himself stir to life.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked. She tried to ignore the soft, manipulative kneading of her breasts and the hand that trailed down to press against her lower abdomen to push her closer to him.

"Just saying good-bye, Cara" he murmured in her ear. Gently he nipped the shell.

"Then why does it feel as though you're trying to do more than that?" she whispered. Arching into his touch, she fought not to close her eyes and surrender. But he was ever so slowly breaking down her defenses.

"Wasn't it you, who said that actions speak louder than words?" he murmured in her ear. He pressed into her seductively.

"Mmmm hmmm," she moaned. His fingers teased her nipple until it peaked in response. Immediately her body clenched tightly against the wave that coursed thru her.

"Let me show you the rest of the house. Who knows what we might find…"

"We can't; I'm your supervisor."

"Not officially." His lips trailed across her smooth, soft, alabaster skin. "Not until tomorrow. Until then, you're still Jennifer Jareau. Tomorrow you'll be over me and the team and I'll have to put up with the cold Ice Queen. As much as I can't wait to see the new and improved JJ, I want to enjoy the old JJ for a few more hours."

Jen stiffened at his words. The spell was broken as his words sunk in.

"Show me the JJ I know is under the surface; that hot blooded woman I know who is dying to come out and play," Dave continued on despite the change in JJ's carriage. His hands continued to caress her. His mouth teased her. "Let yourself go for once. Let it out, babe…"

Suddenly, his words were cut off as he felt himself fly off his feet. He barely had time to realize that he was flying thru the air before his body crashed to the hard wood floor. More surprised than hurt, he tried to get up, but his body protested.

Quickly, he blinked as it dawned on him that JJ was standing over him. _What the hell had happened?_

"JJ…" he began as he searched for the right words. "What the hell happened?"

JJ walked around to where Dave lay on the floor. Stepping over him, she straddled his form and looked down into his face. Her eyes blazed hot with fire.

"I did what you asked: I let it out," she replied. "Babe."


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally, a woman got one up on Dave Rossi. And who couldn't cheer at that. But the spark is still there and JJ is going to prove that she is still in charge._

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

_Thanks to Tracia for the killer one liner! You rule!_

**Walk My Way**

Dave Rossi stared at the woman standing over him. A grin broke across his face.

"I wasn't expecting that," he remarked.

"Don't you know, Agent Rossi," JJ quipped, "I'm _full_ of surprises."

"I'll just bet you are," he replied and rubbed the back of his head. He was going to remember to put a nice thick Oriental in the foyer.

"Now, if you don't mind," she huffed, "I have to go."

"Why the rush? Don't you want to stay and relish in your victory?" he asked. He resisted the urge to rub his backside and give her complete satisfaction. Finally a woman had one-upped him, and he was anything but insulted. God no, he was excited.

"I know you too well. You'll find a way to use this against me. So, I'd better go," she said, but she didn't move from her position. There was almost something delicious about how he was laying on the floor. Something almost tempting…

JJ shook her head. "I have to leave."

"Well, then, could you help me up?" Dave asked.

She cast a wary glance. He had something up his sleeve. "You can get up all by yourself."

"Come on, Cara. You put me down here; the least you can do is pick me back up."

JJ sighed. He had a point. Setting her purse down on the table beside the door, she reached down and extended her hand. Grasping Dave's tightly, she braced herself. "On three," she commanded. "One. Two. Th…" Her words were cut off as she tumbled down on to the man on the floor.

The air rushed from her lungs as she hit the hardness of his chest.

"Now that's better," Dave remarked with a chuckle.

JJ struggled to get up, but Dave's arms wrapped around her. "What are you doing?"

"Sharing the moment."

"Are you crazy? Let me up!" she demanded hotly.

"Why? Don't you like being on top of me?"

"That's 'over you', not 'on top of you'," she corrected.

He grinned. "Ah, well, semantics."

"Semantics, my ass! You tricked me!"

"Well, Cara, I figured since you went thru all that hard work to get me down here, you might as well share the moment."

"Does your arrogance know no limit?" she bit out, but her breathing was shallow. She could stay angry at him, but her body was coming to life with each second it was pressed against his hard form...his hard, excited form. She shook her head.

"Arrogance is just a fancy was of saying truthful. Though, if you wanted me prone, all you had to do was say so."

JJ struggled to get up. "You are so infuriating!"

"But lovable."

"Insane."

"You want me."

JJ's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. "You _are_ crazy!"

"Deny it!"

"Let me go!"

"After you deny it," he offered. His hand slowly stroked her back. Feather light and just subtle enough to make his point.

"Alright…you have your moments," she admitted reluctantly.

"Moments?"

"Yes, where you seem so normal that I wonder what it might be like…" She stopped abruptly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She shifted her eyes. "Forget I said anything."

"Spit it out."

JJ let out her breath in a heavy burst. "Okay, if you must know, I wonder what it might be like to jump your bones."

"I like the sound of that."

"Satisfied?" she asked. Her eyes blazed hot, but she stopped struggling.

"Almost. Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. Unless you're afraid," he teased.

"Afraid? Of you?" JJ rolled her eyes. "That will be the day."

"So…" he prompted.

"So, nothing."

"I think you're afraid that if you kiss me, you'll like it and it might lead to something else."

JJ knew she should get up and leave. He was pushing her too far. Before she could fully weigh the moment, she pressed her mouth to his in a kiss that surprised even herself. As her tongue searched out the dark, secret crevices of his mouth, she breathed in his unique scent of scotch and tobacco. Mixed in with the cologne…she felt herself go over the edge. This was a mistake…but it felt so good, and he tasted so good…and she wanted him.

Dave's hands snaked under JJ's shirt to caress her warm flesh. So silky soft, his fingers touched her as though it was the last thing he would ever do. All the while his mouth devoured hers in a hunger filled kiss.

"Oh, Cara," he groaned as he came up for air.

"Dave," JJ breathed. "We can't do this…"

"Do what?" his mouth moved across her lips, down her neck to the hollow.

"Have a relationship; I'm your superior." His lips were driving her mad and her body yearned for more from his touches.

"You aren't my 'superior' until first thing tomorrow. Until then, I technically outrank you." Making sure he had a strong grasp on her, Dave rolled them over. JJ gasped from the sudden movement and the cool wood of the floor on her back.

"This is going to make thing awkward," she murmured between kisses. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned Dave's dress shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Feeling him undulate between her thighs, she arched her hips up to grind against him. Dave moaned as his body screamed for release.

"It will only be awkward if someone walks into the office while I'm making love to you on the desk." He unbuttoned her slacks and pushed them off her hips.

"You can control your urges for that long?" Her hands worked to free him of his jeans. For too many years she had try to imagine what the denim concealed. But now that he was free of any barriers, she flicked her eyes downward. She swallowed hard.

"Do you like what you see?" Dave asked as he finished undressing.

"Yes," she gasped as his fingers worked their magic on her.

"I like what I see too," he complimented. His mission had been to drive her crazy, but the reverse was happening. Slowly, he teased her as he tried not to give in to the feelings she was creating. "I want to hear you call my name."

"Dave?" The moan of his name on her lips excited him. He wanted to hear it again.

"Yes, Cara?" He looked into her eyes and felt himself start to drown.

"Now," she demanded as her hands grasped him and her hips arched to receive him. Her face was flushed with excitement; her body hot from need; her eyes misty from desire, but the meaning of her word was clear. "Now," she repeated.

Groaning low, he captured her lips with his and made them one.  
>******<p>

JJ rested her head on Dave's broad chest. Her finger traced a lazy pattern across his skin. Their coming together had been exciting and mind blowing.

"Are you alive?" she asked.

"If I am, then I did something wrong," he replied. His arms embraced her and pulled her tighter against him.

"I hate to think that my first official duty will be writing your accident report. How can I word this to make it look like natural causes?"

"You'll think of something; you were the communications liaison for six years."

"I'm sure I could word it so people won't get suspicious."

"The rumours will still circle around that I died at the hands of a woman."

"True." JJ dropped a kiss on Dave's chest. "This doesn't change anything; I'm still angry at you."

"I was hoping you would have changed your mind."

"Not likely. You embarrassed me."

"It was supposed to be a compliment," he argued weakly.

"I need to buy you a new Thesaurus if you think that was a 'compliment'."

"It got you over here."

JJ lifted her head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Hell, Jen, what was I supposed to say: I'm glad you're back; I missed you, now disrobe so I can make love to you on that desk?"

"I'm sure Hotch would have had something to say about that," she chuckled softly. "So, where do we go from here? I am going to be over you and the team in less than twelve hours."

"I can handle it. Can you?"

"I think I proved that I can."

"Yes, you did." He winced from the memory of being unceremoniously flipped. "This is going to be interesting," he observed. "So, what is your strategy?"

JJ pulled from his arms and stood up. Dave looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he protested as he watched her get dressed.

"I'm leaving," she replied and pulled on her slacks.

"That's your strategy?" he asked in disbelief.

JJ cocked her head and snapped on her bra. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Dave rolled over to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "What am I supposed to learn from this?"

"You're a smart guy," she replied. "I'm sure you can figure it out." Adjusting her shirt, JJ ran a hand thru her hair, then grabbed her purse. Opening the front door, she turned to face the man she had just finished making love to. "But if you step out of line again, I'm not afraid to put you back in your place."

"I don't doubt it," Dave replied with a twinkle in his eye.

A small smile danced on JJ's lips. "I know you don't. By the way, get a carpet on the floor." She closed the door behind her.

"Your wish is my command, Cara."

Flopping back on the floor, Dave closed his eyes. His body still hummed from lovemaking. JJ had just done what no other woman ever had: she had raised the bar. God, he loved a challenge!

And he was ready to take that challenge…just as soon as he got that carpet...and found a way off the floor.

The End.


End file.
